Vampire Knight Memory
by YoukotheFox
Summary: [SPOILER if you haven't read whole manga, this is a fanmade trilogy for the Vampire Knight series. I don't own the character Kaname Kuran nor Yuki's children] Kaname awakens though as a human. He's lost all of his memories except one, which appears in his memories. He only thinks it's a useless dream though. Will he ever remember? What will he do without Yuki?
1. Introduction

So this will be a trilogy to the Vampire Knight series. Until I get everything figured out, I shall allow the fans to choose certain things (new name for trilogy or if this name is ok?). So go throw your ideas out there and it might be in this! THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS! So before reading this wait til you finish the manga series. Well. Enjoy~

~For about 1000 years, a fire burnt under in the basement of a school, Cross Academy. A bright fire that was fed wood every now and then so it's energy would be replenished. Other than that, it was left untouched, unseen. Except by those who already knew the story of the fire. Yes, there was a rumor of this bright fire in a rusty furnace down deep in the basement of the school, behind a large metal door. Though, if you get near the door, you will be killed straight away. It stopped people from investigating. This small story was known by every student. It was a very popular one too. Though... Why would there be people guarding a furnace? Why try to hide a fire? There are so many questions just waiting to be answered. And one word. Answers it...~

**_Kaname._**

When you think of it. This small story of the night students, Yuki, day students. They all centered around one person. He pretty much shaped the whole story. Now, the story has been gone, long done. He must create a new story. One without Yuki.


	2. Chapter 1

_No more weapons, let this fighting stop. _Those were my last thing I remembered. No, wait. I remember something else. What was it...

Kaname awoken to sunlight shining down on him. He opened his eyes, though, squinted at the bright light of the sun. Sitting up, there was a sharp pain in his head. The man turned his head to the light and saw two large doors that were open and broken off from the rest of the building, just planted there to the ground. His eyes were adjusting to the light as his eyes looked around the outside world. There was fresh dew on the grass, sparkling, large trees shaded the land with their bright green leaves, it was such a sight to see. He was confused though, a part of his mind felt empty, blank, like there were something he couldn't remember. Why couldn't he remember? He closed his eyes to try and remember but it was only for a moment before he heard a soft, feminine voice, "This is a message from my mother to my other father." The browned haired man quickly turned his head and saw a boy and girl. Them both appeared to be in their teens. The male had silver hair with dull purple eyes. His back was turned to the confused man, his head was turned to the side to take a glance at him. The female had long dark brown hair that went down to her ribcage. She was facing Kaname with a smile. Both of the teens seemed familiar. The female continued, "I want to give to you whom I love, the world that I saw when I was a human."

~Kaname POV~

My stare never left the kids. I tried to keep a calm, settled look and asked softly, "Who is your mother? And I'm not your 'Father'..." She just smiled with a nod, pointing one finger at herself, "Your name is Kaname Kuran! And you're my father! That's what mother said!" Kaname... Kuran... That's my name? Well... I would've remembered having kids with someone though, I can't even remember my name. Believing these two are my only choice, for now. "Who is your mother, if I may ask." I asked politely. The girl frowned a little and turned to the other. He crossed his arms and looked forward at the wall in front of him, "Yuuki Kiryu. She's dead, now, because of you. After our other dad died, she decided to go ahead and end her life with a purpose. Turning you into a human." His voice was plain with an emotionless tone. Seemed like he was upset about this. Understandable. "I see. I apologize for the loss of your mother," I responded, "I.. hn. I would like to ask a few questions. Is that ok?" The silver haired boy turned his head so he was looking at me with almost the corner of his eye and nodded, "Speak." Just from this conversation, I have a strong feeling, we aren't going to get along well. My glance turned to the girl and she tried to smile again with a nod. That smile. This girl. There's a feel about her that makes me feel sadness and happiness. "Thank you. My first one is who is your father and the second is who are you two." I raised my knee so it was closer to my body and set my lower arm on it. The girl quickly walked to a closer distance and answered, "Well! Our other father is Zero Kiryu and my name is Aname and Mr. Grumpy over there," She pointed at the other while he turned his gaze away, "That's my younger brother! His name is Ichiru! So, to fully answer your question, I'll explain everything! I'm a Pure Blood, Mother and you are my blood related parents! Ichiru over there is the son of Mother and Zero! He's a halfy, that's what I call him anyway. He's a lot weaker than I! This is since only Mother was a Pure Blood and Father... Well... You know." she whispered the last part to me so he couldn't hear. The word 'Pure Blood'..? What's that suppose to mean? I'll ask later, I suppose. Wait. She said Yuuki sacrified herself to turn me human. What was I? So many questions filled my mind, it was hard to think. I quickly tried to stand up, falling onto one knee with a groan. Why was it hard to move my body? It feels like I haven't moved in years. Aname took a few steps forward, "Father! Are you ok!?" She asked very worriedly. I stood again, succeeding though hard to keep my balance, "Yes, just fine." She smiled again and said with a loud voice, "Great! Follow us! We'll take you to our home, where you can live!" Did I have a home? Hm... I can't remember any. I guess, I have no choice then, "Ok," I said with a nod of understanding. She nodded back ran to another set of doors, smaller than the other, and pushed them open calling to her brother, "Hurry up Ichi!" He just sighed, looked annoyed, slowly walking in her direction. I followed after the boy. I didn't know this yet but, these doors. Were the gateway to a new adventure.

[The next chapter will be longer! I promise! . Hope you enjoy!]


End file.
